A carta de Popper
Criacionistas usam seguidamente afirmações do filósofo Karl Popper sobre problemas com a teoria da evolução, assim como diversas outras teorias científicas que tratem de aspectos históricos, de processos de evolução. Afirmam que estas ciências históricas inclusive não podem ser científicas, amparando-se em argumentação parcialmente apresentada de Popper de que tais ciências não seriam científicas e que tratariam-se, com destaque para a teoria da evolução, de "investigações metafísicas". Em carta à revista New Scientist, Popper afirma o seguinte: “In the 17 July issue of New Scientist (p. 215) you published an article under the title “Popper: good philosophy, bad science?” by Dr Beverly Halstead. This article, it appears had two purposes: 1. To defend the scientific character of the theory of evolution, and of palaeontology. I fully support this purpose, and this letter will be almost exclusively devoted to the defence of the theory of evolution. 2. To attack me. As to (2), I find this uninteresting and I shall not waste your space and my time in defending myself against what are in my opinion hardly excusable misunderstandings. and wild speculations about my motives and their alleged history. Returning to (1), it does appear from your article (provided its quotation from Colin Patterson’s book – which I do not know – is not as misleading as your quotations from my book) that some people think that I have denied scientific character to the historical sciences, such as palaeontology, or the history of the evolution of life on Earth; or to say, the history of literature, or of technology, or of science. This is a mistake, and I here wish to affirm that these and other historical sciences have in my opinion scientific character: their hypotheses can in many cases be tested. It appears as if some people would think that the historical sciences are untestable because they describe unique events. However, the description of unique events can very often be tested by deriving from them testable predictions or retrodictions. Karl Popper Tradução "Na edição de 17 de julho de New Scientist (pg. 215) você publicou um atigo sob o título “Popper: boa filosofia, má ciência?” pelo Dr Beverly Halstead. Este artigo, parece ter dois propósitos: ''1. Defender o caráter científico da teoria da evolução, e da paleontologia. Eu apoio integralmente este propósito, e esta carta irá ser quase exclusivamente devotada à defesa da teoria da evolução. 2. Atacar-me. Sobre (2), eu acho isto desinteressante e não desperdiçaria seu espaço e meu tempo em defender-me contra o que é em minha opinião desentendimentos dificilmente desculpáveis e especulações ferozes sobre meus motivos e seu alegado histórico. Retornando a (1), que aparece em seu artigo (desde que a sua citação do livro de Colin Patterson - o que eu não sei - não é enganosa como suas citações de mieu livro) que algumas pessoas pensam que eu teria negado caráter científico às ciências históricas, tais como a paleontologia, ou a história da evolução da vida na Terra; ou dizer, a história da literatura, ou da tecnologia, ou da ciência. Isto é um erro, e eu aqui desejo afirmar que estas ou outras ciências tem em minha opinião caráter científico; suas hipóteses podem em muitos casos ser testados. ''Parece como se algumas pessoas devem pensar que as ciências históricas são intestáveis porque descrevem eventos únicos. Entretanto, a descrição de eventos únicos pode muito frequentemente ser testadas pela derivação de suas predições ou retrodições testáveis." Referências * Carta à revista New Scientist 21 August 1980. - POPPER, Karl, 1980. Evolution. New Scientist 87(1215):611. Ver também * Afirmações de Karl Popper sobre evolução e teoria da evolução. * Ciências históricas